Ally/Quotes
|-|Season 1 = "Good Is the New Bad" *"No! My partner lost her voice and can't sing tonight. I need to find a new partner now, or my chances of winning go down the rabbit hole." *"A VK? Are you magical? Do you sprout horns? Just how evil are you? I don't think I can sing with her. If I hit a wrong note, she might turn me into a frog." *"Oh, it's disgusting! But curious. Can I touch it?" *"If Freddie can sing alone, then so can I!" "Mash It Up" *"Works for me. I'm not really much of a "genie chic" type. I consider myself a little more... Wonderland unique." *"We did that last year! And the year before. And the year before." *"How about a wonderful Wonderland party?" *"That sounds like madness!" *"Great! I'll start working on the E-blast. Oh, what to wear, what to wear?" "Mad for Tea" *"Aw, Thanks." *"Oh, so are you. I'm sure your dress will be amazing." *"I know! And I... love it!" *"This deserves a celebration. Tea me. Oh, my dress!" *"You, you did this!" *"That's why you destroyed it. You're jealous! You VKs can't stand it if someone looks better than you!" *"You do? You're just saying that." *"Alternative to what?" *"Really?" *"It is kind of funky." *"Well, I guess the roses aren't the only thing being painted red! I'll take it." "Carpet Jacked" *"You said that 15 minutes ago." *"Bravo, ladies! Superbly sweet moment. But since Carlos and Jay are a no-show, we need to figure out how to get to the party straight away. Do you have a spare magic carpet?" *"Jane, you're all magical now. Can't you whip us up a ride?" *"No offense, Mal, but the VKs are clearly not coming through today. Sorry." *"Normally, I would let you help out, but whenever you get involved it leads to disaster. No offense." *"It's because you destroy everything you touch. No offense." *"Please don't take it that way. It's only I don't trust you, no off... Sorry. Jane, what do you say? Can you bibbidi bobbidi us up some transpo?" *"Gourd-geous!... Does it fly?" *"Oh, so we're heading to the party in some sort of pumpkin boat." *"A pumpkin took-took?" *"Pumpkin trolley?" *"Pumpkin roller skates, then." "The Night is Young" *"It's time for the crowning of the Neon Lights King and Queen! Ben and Evie!" *"And now, we invite our King and Queen to do a solo dance!" *"Excuse us. Lonnie, what's going on?" *"Uh, we're having some technical difficulties. Please hold. Someone cut the DJ cord!" "Neon Lights Out" *"I wasn't. Sorry. Too honest." *"Oh, good. Jane found it." *"But if you're not in it, then who is?" *"Well, Ben did magically disappear and Mal does have magic, so..." *"So you could have done this." *"Oh, you know. To take over Auradon and other evil things." "Hooked On Ben" *"Another VK in Auradon? Are you the piraty one… Do you have a hook?" |-|Season 2 = "Slumber Party" *"Slumber party in the throne room!" "Odd Mal Out" *"Imagine Cinderella's ball, the Festival of Fools and the Mad hatter's tea party all mixed together times six! *"Oh, dear!" *"Maleficent hid your jewel. Somewhere on the isle." "Wild Rehearsal" *"Or off with their heads! Too much?" *"That's different." *"Mal's not like that anymore." "Chemical Reaction" *"They appear to have wandered away. Curiouser and curiouser." *"Delightful! Oh, look at them all." *"It's only a dream. It's only a dream." *"Mal, how could you?" *"Hot is the new cool?" *"They are pretty fetch." *"Oh, yay!" "Talking Heads" *"What now happening is?" "Evil Among Us" *"I can't stop smiling! I feel like the Cheshire cat. The smiling bit, not the invisible bit." *"I can't wait anymore. I'm about to pop!" *"Don't they understand the importance of the Jewel-bilee?" *"Well, you did un-invite Mal. It's a very merry un-jewel-bilee for her." "Mal-lone" *"Excellent summation." *"Ooh burn!" "Trapped" *"I know, it was your moment to shine, like the jewels. Which are gone. I'll stop talking now." *"Well, that's actually kind of the un-truth." *"Because Mal wasn't herself. Jane said that Mal was under a spell from a cursed jewel inside the totem from the island thingy. So, not her fault." *"I know, and I understand. But it's not too late to make things right. It ain't over 'til the caterpillar sings." "United We Stand" *"Attack!" *"Let's get them!" *"And some of that!" *"Aw!" Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes Category:Descendants Quotes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Quotes